The Wonder
The Wonder is a story writen by TheLivingTobeyMcCallister. This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net under the username of FanFreak01 . Trivia It focuses basically on zebras Prologue Gallery .” Chapter Three Aviva turns on the screen in time to see the brother’s big fall. She couldn't help but laugh at the funny scene of the two brothers being kicked by a giraffe. "Okay guys," she said between giggles, "I've got your giraffe creature power disks." "Great!" Chris yelled from under Martin. "Send them over." Aviva turned of the screen, and smiled. The bros always ended up putting a smile on her face. - One of Aviva's memories __ "Are you the Kratt Brothers? My names Ricky and I need your help.” __ "Yes, we're the Wild Kratts," Chris answered Rick still puzzled by her random appearance at the door. “She looks so familiar” Chris thought, “but I can’t quite put my finger on why.” "Why do you need our help?" The brown haired Kratt asked. Ricky opens her mouth to answer when Aviva walks around the corner. I can't help but notice Ricky's eyes light up slightly when she sees Aviva. "Bro’s I finished updating your po- who’s this?" Aviva asks. "This is Ricky." Chris answer her, “She needs our help.” “With what?” Aviva asks studying Ricky and then turns and does a quick double take when she sees Martin. The older Kratt still had a look of shock on his face and hadn't moved an inch since his encounter with Ricky. Chris walked over to Martin and gave him a slight poke, which caused the blonde to fall over like a domino. CK glanced a confused look to Aviva who just shrugged. After the two stood Martin upright, Chris opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted again. This time Kitty Carlo who was also shocked by Ricky and Martin was the culprit of interruption. “Hey guys, have you seen- what happened to Martin?” She asked confused. Chris and Aviva just shrugged as the blonde girl walked over to MK and snapped her figures in front of him. While she was doing this Chris tried a third time to ask Ricky a question, when Aviva butted in. "Come on Ricky, let's get you cleaned up and feed before Chris here starts the integration proses." Ricky nodded and followed Aviva out of the hallway. Chris sighed and decided to go finish with his room before the "integration" as Aviva calls it. CK walked out leaving Kitty who' was still trying desperately to snap Martin out of his shock. =-=-= As Aviva led Ricky to her room the inventor’s head was bursting with questions. "Where did she come from? Who is she? Does she like inventing or adventuring?" The two walk into Aviva’s room, and Ricky’s face filled in amazement at all of the inventions around the room. Seeing her reaction Aviva chuckled and led her directly to the bathroom. After washing her face, Ricky turns around and started to take off her shirt, revealing scratches and scrapes all across her back. Aviva who was exiting the bathroom turned back, her eyes falling on all those scrapes. Letting out a small gasp the brunet quickly shut the door not wanting to disturb Ricky. A short silence was followed and then quickly was over as Ricky started to run water for a bath. Aviva grabbed some ointment and bandages as well as some extra clothes but couldn’t stop thinking about those scratches all across the young girl’s back. =-=-= After he cleaned his room, Chris headed downstairs to get a snack. As CK opened up the refrigerator's door, he saw a note attached to the door handle. Dear Chris, ''it read, ''While I'm getting Ricky cleaned up could you fix her something to eat? She looks half starved and I'm sure she hasn't eaten in days. '' ''Thanks, Aviva. Chris read the note and then got started making three grilled cheese sandwiches. “Two for me and one for Ricky.” He thought. Reaching into the cabinet CK pulled out some cups and filled them with water. The youngest Kratt also got out a bowl of watermelons, grapes, and pineapples. Chris put the food on the table and looked up to see Aviva and Ricky walking down the stairs. The brown haired Kratt smiled his gaze drifting to Ricky. When Chris saw her he was shocked. Instead of the small dirty little girl he had seen earlier, Chris now saw a beautiful young lady dressed in one of my old green shirts. CK shot a questioning look to Aviva, who whispered to him, "That was all she would settle for." Chris nodded understanding, and ushered Ricky to the table. Aviva smiled at the two and walked away. Ricky looked at her sandwich and then looks at Chris with a questioning look on her face. "You want mine don't you?" I ask her. Her eyes brighten and she nods vigorously. Chris sighed and handed her one of his grilled cheese sandwiches. She eagerly bit into it and looked at Chris with a huge grin. CK smiled and shook his head, opening his mouth to start asking her questions. Chapter Four Baby Chris smiles up at four year-old Martin. Martin looks at his tiny baby brother, who was just taken home from the hospital. Martin takes one look at Chris and then turns to his parents and says, "Can we take him back? I wanted a cuter brother." Mrs. And Mr. Kratt start laughing at Martin's cute comment. -one of Martin's memories __ As Ricky devoured her food, Chris takes a deep breath, presses a button on his creature pod to record the “interrogation” and started asking her questions. "Who are you?" Chris asks. Ricky stares at me with a "really" look on her face. "I need your full name.” CK said sheepishly. “Rick Ashley Scooter” She said swallowing her food. “It’s so weird to hear you actually speak, because you’ve said like what? Two lines?” Chris thought “Next question.” Chris said taking a sip of water. "Where are you from?" "Not near here." Ricky replied glancing down. Chris raised an eyebrow to her answer but carried on. "Why do you need our help?" CK asked. She inhales loudly and begins, "I had gotten lost and decided to see if I could find someplace to stay. I walked for a bit until I came to a tan shelter and decided to go in sense it looked deserted. I went in and saw these two jaguars locked up in cages. I wanted to help them so I tried to unlock the cages. But when I started to unlock them a cubby guy in a chef's hat came in and started making some sort of a soup. By that time I had unlocked the cage and let them out. The smallest jaguar let out a roar and the fat guy spotted me. He started to chase me and the next thing I know I wound up here." Chris nod while trying to process this information. Then a thought came to him. "What happened to the other jaguar?" He asked. "The smallest one, the one who roared, followed me here." she replied. "And the larger one?" He asked again. "As I was running a kid dressed in blue showed up and offered to take it,” she answered. CK nod again, and wrote all this information down. "Umm," a voice pierced the air, "Can I ask a question?" The youngest Kratt looked up startled and realized the voice belongs to Ricky. "Sure," Chris replied with a smile. "Who is everyone?" Chris slapped his forehead and thought, “I forgot to do introductions! But, I couldn't do it now; I had to think things over. But who could do it. "Aviva?" "Inventing" "Jimmy?" "Nope" "Me?" "Have to think" "Martin?" "Frozen" "Kitty?" "With Martin" That left... Koki!” CK snapped his fingers and called Koki, "Koki!" "Yes?!" a voice responded and I turn around to see Koki walking down the stairs. "Koki, meet Rick Ashley Scooter, Ricky for short. Ricky, meet Koki Bambrick.” "Hi!" Koki said. Ricky just nodded politely. "Koki, could you show Ricky around the Tortuga?" Chris asked. "Sure CK" Koki replied. As Chris watched them leave he couldn’t help but feel that there is something different about Rick A. Scooter. Chapter Five Two year old Chris and five year old Martin lay in the grass at the park. "I found a doggie?" Little Chris declared pointing at a cloud. "It looks more like an elephant." Martin responded. "Doggie." Chris said sticking out his bottom lip. "Elephant." Martin retorted crossing his arms. "Doggie." "Elephant." After doing this a few more times Martin rolled over and started tickling Chris. "Wartin," gasped between giggles, "Stop." Eventually Martin stopped and sat up, watching a bunny hop around the park. All of a sudden he felt something warm on his back. Chris had wrapped his arms around his big brother. "I wove you Wartin." Chris said giving him a hug. "I love you too Chris." Martin replied. - Martins Memory '' ___ As Koki led Ricky up the stairs, she couldn't help but want to know more about her. "This is all so strange," she thought, "It feels like something out of a mystery novel." Wanting to start a conversation Koki turned to Ricky, "So Ricky, that's an interesting name, why did your parents name you that?" As soon as Koki mentioned her parents, Ricky's face looked pained. "Oh, you know they liked the name and all." She said with an over exaggerated wave. Koki nodded, and knelt down to pet her Jaguar. "What's his name?" She asked trying again to strike up a conversation. "Sonic Roar," she answers the pained look still lingering in her eyes. "Or Sonic for short." "Sonic Roar, I like it." Koki said standing up and the continued to walk. Soon they arrived at the core of the Tortuga. Koki showed Ricky her computer, which peaked Rick's interest, and introduced her to Jimmy. "Ricky this is Jimmy Z, he's our pilot. Jimmy this is Rick Ashley Scooter, Ricky for short." Koki said. "Nice to meet you Ricky." Jimmy said biting into a piece of pizza. '(This is gonna get real boring, so I'm just gonna to go to the montage)' -One montage later- "And finally we have our viewing dock," Koki said to Ricky. The two turned the corner and surprisingly saw Jimmy, Chris, Aviva, Kitty, and even Martin, who was finally unfrozen, all up on the viewing dock. "What's going on?" Koki asked puzzled Chris didn't even look up from the binoculars he was using, "There's something odd going on over there. It looks like.. ZACH!" Aviva gasped and then growled, "A Zach Attack!" Still looking though the binoculars, Chris gave more details about the Zach Attack, "It looks like he's doing something with elephants." "Elephants?" Martin said trying to see what was going on. "Yep defiantly elephants." CK said with a nod. "Then lets get a move on." MK responded running off, closely followed by Kitty and Chris. "Wait guys!" Aviva said putting her hand up, "Zach and elephants could get dangerous, I'm coming with you." "Okay, okay, just hurry up." Martin said popping his head back in for a second. Aviva was just about to run off when she heard a voice pipe up "Uh, could I come?" Ricky asked. "I don't think that's a good idea," Aviva said turning back to face the black haired girl. "Please?" Ricky said putting on her best puppy eyes. "Well.." Aviva said unsure, until her eyes met with Ricky's green, pleading ones. "Oh alright, but please try not to get into trouble." "I will!" Ricky said with a salute, and the two raced to where the others were. "There you are! They wanted to leave without you." Chris said pointing at Martin and Kitty. "So, you ready to g- why is Ricky with you?" Aviva rubbed her neck sheepishly, "She wanted to come with." "And you let her!" Martin shook his head in disbelief. "Aviva, it might get dangerous." Kitty said putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Ricky's face flushed with determination, "I can handle this. I promise I won't get hurt. Please, I just want to see the Wild Kratt team in action." The WK team thought for a moment and then Martin spoke up, "Okay, you can come but stay out of trouble, and Aviva.." He looked up to the inventor, "She is your responsibility." Aviva nodded and the team raced off to stop Zach. ___ "Mwhaha," Zach Varmitech laughed, "Soon all these weird nosey things will be under my control!" While he was saying this, the Zacbots were placing giant robotic armor around the elephant herd. Near by the WK team were hiding in the bushes. "What are you up to this time Zach?" Chris asked quietly, watching the pale skinned inventor. "Its got to be something bad." Kitty spoke kneeling next to Martin. "Whatever it is, we've got to stop him." Martin declared standing up and walking out of the bushes. "Zach! Let those elephants go!" He yelled pointing to the elephants. '(Fan: Let my people go!)''' "Ah Martin, where's the other Wild Rat?" Zach said sneering at MK. "That's Wild Kratts." Chris said stepping out of the bushes, followed by Kitty, Aviva, and Ricky. "Zach what are you doing? Taking poor elephants for your evil deeds?" Aviva said glaring at Zach. "If you must know, I'm going to use these nosey things to lift up the metal for my new Zach Tower." Zach smiled evilly. "That's just wrong Zach, these elephants should be living free and in the wild." Chris declared gesturing to the poor elephants. "Do I look like I care?" Zach asked his eyes falling on Ricky, "Who's this pipsqueak? Another Wild Kratts kid?" "I'm not a pipsqueak." Ricky growled glaring at Zach and then preceded to mutter something to herself. "Whatever. I just want to build my Zach Tower so I'll be leaving now." Zach said starting to walk away when he was stopped by Chris. "You're not going anywhere," CK said. "Or am I," Zach smirked pressing a button on his remote. All of a suden the elephants sprung to life, charging at the team of creature adventures. A few elephants grabbed sticks and threw them at the now screaming team. Some of the other elephants tried to pick them up and throw them but luckily the WK team was able to doge them for the time being. "Is it just me," Kitty asked jumping away from a flying stick, "or is Zach's programing getting more aggressive?" " I've noticed that too," Martin responded jumping over a trunk that had just slapped the ground. This ordeal kept going on as the team jumped, rolled, and dodged. "Now are you glad you came Ricky?" Chris asked sarcasticly. However all Ricky heard was her name and she stopped jumping to turn and face Chris. "What?" Ricky asked without realizing that an elephant trunk was only a few inches away from her. Aviva turned to see this spectacle, her eyes widened and she began to run. "Ricky!" Aviva yelled pushing her out of the way as the elephant trunk enclosed around the Spanish inventors foot and lifted her into the air. Hearing the commotion Chris looked up to see Aviva about to fly though the air. "Aviva!" He yelled reaching his hand up as if it would help save her but it was to late, the elephant had let go of the brunette and sent her flying. "Mwhaha," Chris heard a certain Zach Varmitech laugh. Chris was filled with rage and furry. His friend, a girl who he cared for just was sent to possible doom and all Zach could do was laugh? So upset, Chris turned on his heal and ran full charge at the pale man and proceed to tackle him. CK wrapped his hands around Zach's neck. "You. You did this." Chris growled. "So?" Zach choked out. "So.. I'm gonna make sure you NEVER do something like this again." Chris spat tightening his grip causing Zach's choking sounds to get more frequent. "Chris no!" Kitty yelled running over and pulling CK off of Zach. "We don't do that, we're the good guys remember?" She said shaking the youngest Kratt who seemed dazed. Martin realizing what was going on raced over and grabbed Zach's controller. MK pressed a button and released all of the elephants and then preceded to break the remote. Kneeling down the older Kratt shook his brother, "Bro, what got into you?" "She.. she's gone." Chris said quietly looking up and Martin and Kitty, "Aviva's gone." Chapter six it was nearly gone 600 pm Category:Stories Category:Work in Progress